To The Stars
by C.M. Singer
Summary: A sequel to Titanic: Anne Hockley's Journey. Anne and Tommy along with Jack and Rose have survived the sinking. Will Anne and Tommy ever get married? What about Jack and Rose? Can they all "make it count"? And what happens when Cal tries to find them? Find out in To the Stars. Rated T to be safe. Please R/R! :)
1. I'm Not Going to Let That Happen

**A: N/ Hi Everyone! Miss me? Maybe yes? maybe no? It doesn't really matter because I have returned! Yes, I am still alive and I finally got around to writing the first chapter of this sequel(writer's block really stinks). For those of you who are new to my stories, I would highly recommend reading **_**Titanic: Anne Hockley's Journey **_**, first. It will really help tie up some loose ends this chapter has. I have some ideas for this story but I would really love to hear some of your suggestions! Feel free to PM them to me. I hope you all like the chapter! Afterwards, please review. They really help me become a better writer and will help me determine whether this sequel is even worth pursuing. Please excuse any grammar errors. Well enough with my blabbering. I now present to you….Chapter One!**

**Disclaimer: Anne is the only thing from Titanic that is mine to claim. Everything else belongs to James Cameron and their rightful owners.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers! I hope you enjoy it! :-)**

Chapter 1

"There you two are!" Tommy exclaimed as Rose and Jack finally came walking into the Third Class area. Rose's grin spread across her face. She tightly held onto Jack's hand.

"Careful, Rose." I advised as they sat down at the table where Tommy and I were sitting. "You don't want to get sick."

"Oh I wouldn't care." She smiled. "As long as I have Jack here beside me." Suddenly, a member of the Carpathia's crew came up beside us. He held a clipboard and a wooden pencil in his hand.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I don't mean to intrude, but, can I have your names?"

"What on earth for?" I asked.

"It's to help us determine who all survived the disaster. The White Star Line is hoping to post it at their headquarters in New York. But we shall hopefully finish sooner so we can show it to the passengers. Now…your names?"

"Thomas Ryan." Tommy pronounced boldly with pride. The man peered at Jack and Rose.

"Jack Dawson and Rose Dewi…"

"Rose Dawson." Rose stated interrupting Jack. Jack cerulean eyes widened in surprise. I was somewhat shocked that Rose had taken Jack's last name. After all, they weren't married. But the gleam in Rose's eyes made me realize that she didn't care. Dawson was the name she would be proud to claim as her own.

In mere moments, the officer finished writing their names when he asked for mine.

"Anne Widener." I answered.

"Thank you ladies…gentlemen." He tipped his hat to us as we all nodded before watching him walk away.

"Anne, Tommy, I wanted to talk to you all about something." Rose whispered. "Yesterday Anne, after I left you, I… I saw Cal." A shiver ran down my spine.

"He survived?"

"Apparently…Cal did." Rose nodded.

My heart trembled at his name. I knew if I ever met him again face to face he would surely curse my name. He had tried to kill me and nearly succeeded in destroying all of my happiness. I could feel beads of sweat pour down my back.

"Are you sure it was him?" Jack asked.

"I'm absolutely certain. I could recognize his awful cowardice face from anywhere."

"Did you talk to him?" I managed to mumble.

"No, I only saw him from a distance. But he didn't see me. Anne….he's looking for us."

My heart began to beat out of my chest.

A plague of consuming fear swept over me. Not again. He was out to destroy me and take me back. Back to the life I now hated, the life I had lived for eighteen years. I didn't want to be held in the chains of society any longer. I wanted to be free, free to make my own choices, my own mistakes, and my own failure.

_Escape._

It was what I wanted. I almost wish I could hide and never be found. But it wasn't to be. I didn't even bother to excuse myself from the table.

"Anne?! Anne wait!" I heard Tommy wail from behind me. But I didn't stop. I couldn't slow down. The fear in my heart propelled my body to sail through the corridors. I couldn't go back. I wouldn't go back, never again.

* * *

A swarm of air streamed across my face as I slammed the door to the Abbotts' cabin. My legs felt weak and numb and collapsed to the floor. Hot tears burned against my face as the air in my lungs became short breaths that turned into sobs. I was scared, no…terrified. I knew Cal would take me back. But I also knew His rough tendrils would clamp my arms and hold them tighter and tighter. If Cal found me, he would quickly marry me off to some wealthy investor of his. I would be some stranger's trophy wife forever, never able to escape, never to be free.

A hard fist pounded the door. Its vibrating hum rumbled through my eardrums. It wasn't someone pounding out of anger, but out of…_desperation._

"Anne? Anne, I know you're in there. Open the door." It was Tommy.

"Just leave me alone."

"Anne don't do this."

"I'll…I'll be fine." I croaked desperately trying to conceal my sobs.

"Nice try."

"Oh for once in your life leave me alone!" I shouted. I found my fingers skewering through my tangled curls.

"Anne, please. Please open the door."

"I just want to be alone."

"You and I both know you don't want that." I didn't answer.

"Anne, if you don't open this door, I'll break it down myself." I realized he was speaking the truth. I coaxed myself to stand up. My trembling fingers slowly turned the brass knob opening the door.

There Tommy stood. His eyes filled with fear. He didn't hesitate to step into the room. It was probably due to the fact he thought I would close the door again in his face. But I felt too weak to do that.

It didn't take long for me to find myself clinging to Tommy. His mighty arms held my frail trembling mass.

_Agony_

It was what I felt in the moment. My stomach's contents turned to bile at the thought of Cal.

"I can't go back." I shuddered burying my face deep into his chest. I felt the soft gentle beat of his heart brush against my tear stained cheek. Tommy held me tighter.

"You won't."

"He'll find me. And when he does, he'll kill me."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"You don't know Cal, Tommy. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. He'll drag me back to that wretched life and marry me off to be someone's trophy wife."

"He thinks you're dead."

"And he'll exhaust every option to be sure of it. I'm frightened Tommy, help me not be." I found myself encasing myself deeper into Tommy's chest. The rustling of the waves was all that could be heard as we both fell silent. Tommy's gentle fingers ran through my curls as he stroked my head.

"Anne….I want you to know that…you…you are safe in my arms. And I will never, ever, ever, let you go. I promise you I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. And he will never lay a finger on you if I have anything to say about it." Tommy's embrace was unwavering. His gentle soft touch helped to assuage my fears.

"I'm scared Tommy, so scared of him and what he might do to us."

"I'm not." My eyes gazed at him with confusion.

"Why? He nearly killed you."

"True," Tommy nodded. "But I can't let someone like him rule my actions and control my thoughts for the rest of my life. You can't be afraid of him Anne."

"But…I am."

"Oh Anne…"

"He nearly destroyed everything Tommy! Everything that I have ever loved. And now he's threatening to do it again. I can't help but feel terrified." I shuddered as tears continued to pour down my face.

"Anne, you have to let go of the past, the hurt, and the pain he has caused you." He whispered. "If you try to do everything to stop Cal from destroying the things you love, you'll only end up destroying yourself. And I don't want to lose that Anne." I sadly smiled.

Tommy's face gently leaned closer to mine. Our lips touched and sent a calm relief through my shivering bones. The kiss was a promise, Tommy's promise to never ever let me go.

* * *

"So…what are we going to do when we dock?" Jack asked. At Tommy's urging, he and I rejoined Jack and Rose. I had left a note to Mrs. Abbott telling her that I would return and explain the situation to her in more detail.

"Well we could always try to make it in New York." I suggested.

"It's not the best place to make a living." Jack answered. "There's lots of competition and violence in the area. How about somewhere down south?"

"Well it can't be Pennsylvania." Rose stated. "I would be recognized in an instant. It wouldn't take long for Cal to find us."

"No, no, it's got to be somewhere Cal wouldn't even think to look for us." I exclaimed. "It can't be a major city. It's got to be somewhere we could all make a livelihood."

"How about the beach?" Jack inquired. We all glared at him with wide eyes.

"You're joking."

"I'm serious. We should go to California. The economy is booming over there. The climate is warm. It's good for farming."

"I didn't quite see you as the farming type, boyo." Tommy laughed.

"Well I did grow up on a farm. It's not something I particularly care for, but it's an option. I would much rather be an artist.

"How about Santa Monica? You told me you liked it when you were living there Jack." Rose suggested." All of this conversation was making my head spin.

"Can we figure this out later? I'm awfully tired."

"Very well, we'll talk about it later. But we will eventually discuss it." Jack mumbled. "Meanwhile, if you will excuse me." Jack rose from his seat and began to saunter off. It seemed odd to me that Jack was inspecting every inch of the area.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rose replied. Confusion still littered my face. "It's Fabrizio."

_Fabrizio_

The lovable, energetic Italian who was Jack's dearest friend. The last time I saw his face was two days ago waiting at the lifeboat I was supposed to have boarded. I had felt too tired to worry about it earlier. But now, a gut wrenching feeling pained my stomach.

He had to be here. He had to. I knew Fabrizio was strong. I prayed to God that he was alive, for Jack's sake. But as almost all of the living masses around me appeared to be women and children, my hopes grew dimmer and dimmer.

"How long has he been searching for him? Tommy asked.

"As long as it's been since you two left. He hasn't given up hope of finding him."

"Is it possible he could be in the upper classes?" I questioned. "Perhaps he's being cared for by someone, like I was."

"It's not likely Anne." Rose replied.

"Well, it's worth looking. He could be in the medical bay."

"The only problem is they're not letting anyone in there."

"They'll let me. Captain Rostron gave me permission himself." I stared at Jack. I could see that his hopes were fleeting. "I'm going to have a look. I'll be back soon."

"Let me come with you!" Rose cried.

"No, you shouldn't." I replied. "You'd stick out like a sore thumb to Cal. I have a better chance of finding him if I look for him on my own." I started to saunter away.

"Anne," I turned around to Rose's gaze locked to my eyes. "Be careful."

"I will, I promise." It was all that I said, before I made my way to the medical bay.

* * *

"Fabrizio?!" I whispered. I had fruitlessly been searching for him for the past several minutes. I searched room after room in the medical bay, desperately trying to find my dear friend.

With each room showing no signs of him, my hopes started to fade. _Oh please! Oh please God, let me find him! _ I started to make my way back down the hall when I heard an all too familiar voice ringing through my ears.

_Cal_

I ducked inside a nearby patient recovery room, one that was similar to Jack's. I locked the door and held it tightly. I could barely breathe. My ears shuffled against the crack of the door to listen to the conversation taking place outside.

"Sir, we have no record of either Miss Dewitt Bukater or Miss Hockley. "

"That isn't good enough!" I heard Cal shout. So he was looking for us. I scooted up closer to the door. From what I heard, I wasn't sure whether the other man was an officer or a doctor. But I did know he was exasperated with Cal's behavior.

"Sir, I've showed you every passenger that has come even close to their descriptions. I even offered you a look at the list of survivors. You and I both know that Rose Dewitt Bukater and Anne Hockley are not on there!"

"Sir, you don't understand. That is my fiancée and dear cousin you are talking about. What am I to tell my Aunt, that her daughter died on the unsinkable ship?" My eyes rolled. Was Cal now feeling guilty? Or was he trying to be a faux concerned man who was only fabricating his story to cover for his actions.

"I'm very sorry sir, truly I am. Many people have experienced a tragedy similar to yours. If there is anything we can do…"

"I've already told you what I want."

"Yes sir, I am quite aware of that. But…I'm not sure how I can say it any clearer. They. Are. Both. dead."

"Then tell me why I have a gut feeling that they are not?"

"I…I don't know sir,"

"Exactly!" Cal shouted before taking deep breaths. I could have sworn I could feel his fumes burning, sending a chill down my spine. In moments, Cal reclaimed some of his composure. "You just be sure that you do everything in your power to ensure that they are both dead as you claim. Otherwise, I will have to file a lawsuit against the Cunard Line for the treatment I have received and the handling of this disaster. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," the man replied. Thundering footsteps echoed through the hallways. I hid in the room for several minutes afterward. I knew disembarking the ship now would not be easy. Cal would surely be watching everyone disembark the ship like a hawk looking for us.

I finally convinced myself to open the door. I quietly turned the knob before peeking out into the hall. To my relief, it was clear. I plodded back through hallways, my eyes glancing in all directions hoping that Cal was not anywhere around.

When I came into the main area, I decided to ask the nurse about Fabrizio's whereabouts.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for my friend." The nurse had a confused look on her face.

"Pardon me, but are you allowed to be back here?"

"Yes, ma'am." I replied. "Captain Rostron granted me permission himself."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Fabrizio De Rossi. But he sometimes goes by Fabri."

"What does he look like?"

"He has curly black hair and dark eyes. He's Italian." The nurse scanned through her list. My heart began to beat out of my chest. I prayed that he was on there.

"I do not see him on here. And we do not have any patients that fit his description."

"Even the ones being cared for by passengers?"

"Even the ones being cared for by passengers." She replied. My heart sank. The chances of Fabrizio being alive were all but dim. "Please cheer up Miss, it is quite possible he found his way into another class. The crew is nearly finished compiling all of the names of the survivors. When they do, you can see if he is on there. Otherwise…." The nurse took a deep breath. I had an inkling of what her lips would sound. "He is not on board the ship. I'm so sorry."

My heart groaned with pain as my head began to spin. I nodded in acceptance of the nurse's explanation and sympathies. After our conversation, I slowly sauntered out of the medical bay with my only thoughts about Fabrizio.

* * *

"Anne!" Rose greeted when I reentered the Third Class area. We embraced before she asked. "Did you find Fabrizio?" I shook my head no. Rose's seemingly cheerful disposition quickly vanished.

"What did they tell you?" Tommy asked as he came up to us.

"He isn't in the medical bay. They said it is possible he might have accidentally been mixed up in the upper classes. However, only the survivor's list will confirm that."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to hope." Tommy uttered. I nodded before excusing myself and Rose. I needed to tell her of my encounter with Cal.

"Rose," I whispered. "I saw Cal." Rose's mouth dropped open.

"Did he see you?"

"No, but I do know that he is looking for us. He wants to make sure that we are dead. But he says he still thinks that we are still alive, even after all of the evidence."

"Well…what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I replied. "I guess we'll just have to…" I wanted to say more, but suddenly an officer made his way into the area.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please?!" All eyes were fixed upon the officer. "On behalf of the Carpathia and her crew, we want to express our deepest condolences. We all cannot imagine the grief you are going through and the nightmare you have survived. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to let us know. Now…As many of you know. We have been compiling all of your names and the names of the survivors in hopes of constructing a list that will help us and the government in approaching how to deal with this disaster. Thank you for your cooperation. I will now post the list where you all can see. All names are of the survivors of the R.M.S. Titanic sinking. Feel free to ask any questions. That is all. God bless." The officer retreated back to the upper decks.

The moment the list was posted, swarms of people crowded the area to catch a glimpse of it. For some, their spirits were lifted to see the survival of their friends. But for others, the look of sadness on their faces showed that the list had confirmed their greatest fears.

It was minutes before the pushing and shoving ceased and I could finally catch a glimpse of the list. I saw Molly, Mrs. Ruth, and Cal survived. It was no surprise. I was glad to see that my maid Sarah had also survived.

But as I searched through the list of Third Class passengers, my heart sank. There were too few names. My finger traced line by line searching for Fabrizio's name. In moments, I had my answer. And from the look of Jack's face, I knew that I was right too.

Fabrizio De Rossi had perished on April 15th 1912.

**A:N/ Awww :( I was so sad when he died in the movie. Well, Chapter One is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, please leave a review. It will help determine whether to continue to pursue this. Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story. The next chapter will hopefully be posted soon. So…until next time! –C.M. Singer :-)**


	2. I Love Fairytales

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Remember me? I'm the author that never seems to update! I really am sorry about that. I have a boatload of excuses that you probably don't care about and that's okay. The good news is that I finally have an update! I wanted to thank all of those who favorite and/or followed my story this past chapter. I also want to give a big thanks to my reviewers! Your reviews make me smile. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please excuse any grammar errors. When you finish the chapter, why not leave a review? They only take a moment of your time and they really do help me to become a better. Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! Well enough about me…It gives me great pleasure to present to you…Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: Besides Anne, I really only own a paperweight, a couple of faux jewels, some pencils, and a hand-me down t-shirt from my sister (basically nothing really important except Anne) ;-)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely fan, iistay! Thank you for your review not only in this story, but **_**Titanic: Anne Hockley's Journey **_**too. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :-)**

Chapter 2

A gut wrenching pain knotted in my chest.

It couldn't be true, could it? Was Fabrizio really gone? I found my fingers quivering as they carefully scanned every single name written on the list. Not one of them belonged to Fabrizio.

Trudy (Rose's personal maid) was not there, Bjorn was not there, Mr. Andrews was not there, Mr. Guggenheim and his butler were not there. So many people were not on the list. So many people that had made such a huge impact on me during my time on the Titanic were gone.

Why? I seemed to be asking myself that question so many times over the past couple of days. Guilt plagued my heart. Why did I have to run? Why did I leave him behind? If Tommy hadn't gotten hurt, maybe he could have helped Fabrizio. Maybe we all would be alive if it were not for…me.

I stood in horror as I watched Jack's face fall to the ground. Tears lined the brims of his eyes as he struggled to keep them inside. Rose held his hand which he squeezed. I couldn't imagine his pain at the moment.

For a brief moment, I had foolishly fantasized that we were all going to be alright. We would all be safe and live our lives for the better, accomplishing our dreams and making it count. But it was never to be. Fabrizio was gone, Helga was gone, and the Cartmells were gone, all to the unforgiving sea.

Loud moans and wailing could be heard throughout almost all of the Carpathia. Those who weren't shedding tears stood frozen in shock. We all had known that many passengers had died. Yet, somehow we all believed that we would eventually have a happy ending. That those _we_ loved would survive. They wouldn't be the victims. They wouldn't be the ones that would never see the Statue of Liberty. They would be the passengers that would live their American dreams.

But it would never be. Most of their lifeless masses were bobbing up and down amongst the waves of the freezing Atlantic, while others were at the bottom of the sea, never to be seen by human eyes again.

I stared at Jack as he desperately tried to hold it all in. When he could no longer, he kissed Rose's forehead and walked down the promenade, tears ready to flow. My feet started to follow his when someone gripped my shoulder. It was Tommy.

"I don't think you should do that, Anne."

"Why not?"

"Jack just…Jack just needs to have some time alone." Tommy replied.

_Alone_

I knew that was the last thing Jack needed at a time like this. When I was alone, no comfort would come. Instead, I was tortured by thoughts, thoughts of death, of uncertainty, and of fear.

"Fine," I hesitantly replied. "I'll give him some time." I knew for now arguing against Tommy was the last thing I wanted. The shock and agonizing pain that had arose from the news of Fabrizio's death made me feel awfully tired and feverish.

"Good, now, how about you go back to the Abbotts' cabin and changed out of _that_?" Suggested Tommy, noting my attire. I was still dressed in my nightgown and hugged my jacket closer to my shivering body. The salty air still contained a bitter sting from the cold. My attire was the last thing I cared about at the moment. But at least it gave me something to do.

"Very well, I'll be back soon" I answered. I kissed Tommy on his cheek before sauntering out of the Third Class area, all with a heavy heart.

* * *

I found myself slowly plodding back to the Abbotts' cabin, trying to process all of today's events. Everything was happening so quickly, I wish it would all just stop, stop until I was ready for it to continue. But this was reality, knocking hard against my bones. Nothing would ever be the same again.

I knocked gently on the cabin door when I finally arrived. I heard footsteps so I knew that someone was inside. My head jolted in all directions, trying to assure myself that Cal was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't worried about Lovejoy anymore because I hadn't seen him on the survivors list. I prayed that his soul was in peace. To me, he had been a slight burden, since he was always watching me like a hawk. But he was at least _trying _to protect me, even if it wasn't in the way that I had wanted.

The door opened to reveal a now familiar face. Mrs. Abbott greeted me with a smile, but I could tell she wasn't her normal, cheery self. Her face was littered with confusion. My heart began to beat faster. I found myself shaking as I tried to figure out how I could explain my absence and all that had occurred within the past couple of hours.

"Good morning Anne," Mrs. Abbott greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Eleanor," I replied, nervously trying to hide the anxiety in my voice.

"I see that you are still in your nightgown. Why don't you go and change? I've set out a dress for you since yours is not completely dried. After that, we can talk over some tea that my butler has brought."

"Yes ma'am," I replied, "Thank you." I politely grabbed the dress off of the bed and closed the door in the bathroom to change.

I had a much easier time changing into these clothes than my previous ones. Perhaps, it was because it was the first time I wasn't completely drenched in water. The dress Mrs. Abbott had given me was a simple forest-colored, empire style dress with lace around the neckline. It was slightly large, but nothing that rolling up my sleeves couldn't solve. I pinned my loose curls into a makeshift bun, trying to at least look presentable.

When I opened the door, Mrs. Abbott already had the tea ready and was quietly reading her book. As I approached her, she closed the delicate parchment and gazed at me.

"Much better dear. I hope you find it comfortable. It was my daughter Harriet's."

"Yes ma'am." I replied. "It is beautiful."

"Good, now, sit." I situated myself at the table as Mrs. Abbott poured me a cup of tea. "Now Miss Widener, I do believe I need you to explain to me your absence this morning. I was quite surprised to find my weak and sick patient gone. You were not taking advantage of my hospitality were you?"

I was slightly deterred at Mrs. Abbott's suggestion. But, I soon realized my circumstances and absence might have hinted at the idea. I wasn't mad, but clearly attempted to explain myself.

"No ma'am of course not, I would never think of it. You and Mr. Abbott have showered me with exemplary kindness. I am grateful for your generosity."

"It is an honor Anne. Pardon me, I don't mean to pry, but, where were you last night?" My eyes widened.

"Last night?"

"Yes, Fred came to check on you and he said you were gone." I sighed, trying to determine whether I should confess the truth. I knew it was the right thing to do. Mrs. Abbott had given so much to me, she at least deserve to hear the truth.

"I needed some air, a lot of it. So much has happened. My life has hit a crossroad Mrs. Abbott. I've lost so much in this disaster. I've lost my family and my possessions. I mean…I just learned that a handful of my friends are…gone. They died Mrs. Abbott. They died in the awful, hellish nightmare that wasn't supposed to happen. How do I forget that Mrs. Abbott? How do you move on when you know that others never will?"

Tears were now streaming down my face, but I didn't hold them in. I had held too much of my sadness, anger, and confusion inside during this ordeal, trying to survive. So many emotions were welled up inside me, I wondered if it was even possible to attain the healing that Tommy and I had discussed at the sunrise.

"I'm so sorry child. I wish I could find a way to ease your pain, to ease everybody's pain. Why what you have been through, I would wish upon no one, not even my greatest enemy." I took several deep breaths, trying to assure myself that I would not crumble completely in front of Mrs. Abbott.

"And I almost lost _him_. My friend who came to the room yesterday told me that she hadn't seen him come onboard the Carpathia. I felt…so…_hopeless_. But last night, I found him. And when I did, when I felt my heart beating against his own, when I felt my arms around his, when I felt his lips upon mine, I knew…I knew that everything was going to be okay. That no matter what happens; I'm going to be alright."

Silence was prevalent in the room. I was curious as to how Mrs. Abbott would react to my confession. I hoped I did not sound immature. But honestly, it did not matter. I had finally begun to pour out the emotions that had entangled my insides. I finally felt like I had begun to heal.

"I'm so happy for you darling." Mrs. Abbott smiled as she rose from her seat, taking her cup of tea and mine which I had finished. She continued. "I talked with Fred earlier and we both decided to let you stay here until we reach New York. You may share the cabin with whomever you please." The shock that came from Mrs. Abbott's statement left me tongue-tied.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Abbott." I finally managed to mumble. As we embraced one another she whispered into my ear,

"It's Eleanor dear, you are so welcome by the way." We both smiled as I bade Mrs. Eleanor goodbye. I had decided to go tell Tommy, Rose and Jack of the exciting news. We could all be together and start picking up the pieces while finding our new dreams.

* * *

By the time I returned to the Third Class area, it was lunchtime. I glared at the makeshift lines of people to find that every hand clutched bowls that were soon filled with what seemed to be warm soup. It took a few minutes for me to locate Tommy and Rose.

From the looks of it, they appeared to have just sat down at the small table. Tommy and Rose ate quickly to make room for the people in line.

"Well, if it isn't the amazing Anne herself." Tommy remarked, making me smile.

"I saved you some soup Anne." Rose announced. I sat down next Tommy and began to dip my spoon into the warm broth.

"Thank you Rose."

"You're welcome Anne." I took a few bites of my soup before noticing Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jack?" Tommy and Rose remained deathly silent, but their piercing eyes told me everything. "He hasn't come back has he?"

"No," Rose sighed. "And I'm worried."

"He's probably wondering around, trying to clear his head." Tommy exclaimed. I shook my head

"I hate this." Tommy's eyes widened.

"What, the soup? It's actually quite good."

"It's not the soup." I mumbled, finding my spoon swirling around the broth. "I just hate feeling so…helpless." Tommy wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I know Anne, we all do. But right now, we need to give Jack some time, to heal and to think."

"I guess you're right." I sighed, as I managed to form a small smile on my face.

"Of course I'm right. The Irish are always right."

"No they aren't." I giggled as I nudged Tommy's shoulder.

"That's up for debate, I suppose." We all smiled as we continued eating.

"I wanted to tell you all something. I was hoping Jack would be here, but I guess I can tell you guys now. The Abbotts have offered us their cabin until we reached New York. Now I know there's only one bed but…"

"Don't worry Anne, I'm sure Jack and I won't mind sleeping on the floor." Tommy interrupted.

"It sounds wonderful Anne." Rose exclaimed. I could discern Rose's attempts to be happy, but I knew that her thoughts were still about Jack. I just hoped he would come back soon.

* * *

The day slowly dragged on. After we had finished our lunch, Rose and I joined a group of ladies who were sewing clothes for the survivors out of the old blankets. It didn't take me long to realize that not everyone had worn the proper attire for the cold during the disaster.

I was now thankful for being forced to sew during my early years by my mother. I knew how to easily cross the stitches between the blankets. Keeping my hands busy helped me to ignore the blistering cold wind.

Most of the women in the group were quiet and solemn. The news of death had silenced all smiles and laughter. Their faces cowered to the ground as their hands stitched rhythmic patterns to form new clothing.

As I was sewing two blankets together to make some pants, Rose nudged my shoulder. "Don't look now, but I think we've got a storyteller on our hands."

I glanced over my shoulder surprised to see Tommy had gathered several children around in a circle. His brawny arms held two children on his lap.

"I'm going to tell you all a story."

"What kind of a story, mister?" A little girl asked. Tommy smiled.

"Hmmmm, how about a fairytale?"

"I love fairytales." The little girl replied.

"Alright then, once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess. The princess had everything her heart could desire, except one thing."

"What was that?" Another curious little boy asked. Tommy chuckled before continuing.

"Well this particular princess wanted to be free, free to make her own choices and mistakes just like you guys. One night, she met a poor Irish pauper as she was trying to throw her life away."

"And what happened then?" Some of the children asked.

"I'll tell you." Tommy chuckled. "But you've got to let me to finish, alright?"

"Yes sir," The children hushed themselves as they leaned in closer, anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"Now, as I was saying, the princess met the Irish pauper. When she did, he stopped her from throwing her life away. Now, little did the princess know, the pauper fell in love with her at first sight. He loved her so much; he made sure he saw her every day from that day on. Finally, one night he confessed his love for her. At first, she protested because her family didn't want her to. But then guess what?"

"What?" The children asked as their eyes sparkled in excitement and wonder.

"He kissed her on the lips."

"Ewwwww!" The little ones giggled, some covering their eyes with their hands.

"That's gross!" a minute girl on Tommy's lap exclaimed. Tommy laughed.

"Aye, but it was enchanting to the princess and the pauper because the kiss was magical. They thought from there on, nothing would separate their love. But they were wrong." Small gasps could be heard from the children. "Oh don't worry boyos, wait until I finish my story. Now, as I was saying. A great enemy decided to invade the place where the princess and the Irish pauper lived. Many people ran but the princess stayed behind to make sure those she loved would escape. But the evil king caught the princess and threatened to destroy her forever."

I saw miniature mouths drop while others were covered by hands as they gasped. I was finding it quite entertaining. By now, Tommy's story had caught Rose's eye too.

"But, before the evil king could destroy the princess, the pauper showed up to save her. He fought with all of his strength and saved the princess' life. However, he was gravely wounded by the evil king. But the princess refused to leave her lover's side and she saved his life. And because of their love, they both survived the attack. The evil king was defeated and never to be seen again."

"What happens then?" A young boy inquired.

"What do you mean what happens then? It's the end."

"But don't the princess and pauper live happily ever after, mister?" A diminutive girl asked. Tommy chuckled before his Hazel eyes met mine, penetrating deep into my soul.

I knew his story had been about us. It was interesting to think about all we had gone through together. I knew I wouldn't be here today without him and he wouldn't be here without me. Maybe Tommy was right, maybe that kiss had been magical after all. I gazed at Tommy to see him smile at his young inquirer.

"I hope so child, I truly hope so."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Tommy had told story after story, all the while making the children laugh. It was a joyful relief to see happiness dancing across their faces. Most of them had lost at least one of their parents and almost everything they owned. Their cheerful smiles helped to ease some of the grief and confusion the rest of us were experiencing.

I didn't get much of a chance to talk to Tommy the rest of the day because the children kept him occupied. Even during dinner, the little ones ran up to him to thank him or to tell him something. Tommy loved every minute of it. As I closely examined the way he interacted with the children, I realized what a wonderful father Tommy would make if he and I ever had children one day.

It was only when Tommy, Rose, and I settled in to the Abbotts' cabin later that night did I get to express my thoughts.

"You know, that was an excellent story you told today. It was very clever."

"It was inspired by some my adventures." Tommy smiled.

"Adventures? That was the last thing I would've called it." I chuckled.

"Well, whatever you call it, I'm glad you liked it." We shared a kiss as Rose came out of the bathroom.

"I wonder where Jack is." She exclaimed.

"Are you sure he knows we're here?" I asked.

"Yes, I told him where we were staying and what room number. He said he'd come."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Tommy advised. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"But what if he forgot? I mean…he has had a lot on his mind lately." I could see Rose starting to become anxious.

"Don't worry Rose. I'll go look for him. He's probably out on the promenade."

"Are you sure you'll be okay Anne?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine, really. Besides, I feel like I practically know this ship like the back of my hand. I won't be gone long."

"Well, when you find him, tell him to come inside. It's quite cold out and he forgets that he still has walking pneumonia." Rose remarked.

"I will, I promise." I grabbed my coat that was on the bed and closed the door, leaving Tommy and Rose inside.

* * *

I fruitlessly searched for Jack at the bow and portside with no luck. After checking at the stern with no success, I began to wonder where Jack truly was. I prayed that he was alright.

The wintry night air blew across the deck and sea. The fog outside made it difficult to discern anything that was at a far distance. Something just felt…odd.

Even as I found Jack on the starboard side of the Carpathia, the knots tightened their grip in my stomach. As I approached him, his ears turned to an odd sound that seemed to be coming from the other side.

"Jack…"

"Shhh!" Jack whispered as his hands covered my mouth. He motioned for me to be silent as he continued to listen.

"What is that?"

"I don't know." The eerie sound continued. "I'm going to check it out." Jack started to walk away from me. I found my curious feet starting to follow when he turned around. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I nodded and watched him plod around the corner.

Beads of sweat began to drip down my back as a lump situated itself into my chest. This wasn't right. Something terrible was about to happen. When I heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh, I had my answer.

Faints cries for help could be heard as I carefully made my way towards the sound. I peeked around the corner, horrified to see Jack being beaten on the ground by two dark shadows. My feet started to slowly make their way towards Jack, until, I realized one I knew one of the shadows.

_Oh no! Oh God no!_ My body began to violently shake. I had sworn, sworn to never see his revolting face again. Fear swept over me as I realized that Jack and my new life were in jeopardy. I knew those piercing brown eyes from anywhere. I knew who the imposter was.

_Cal_

**A/N: Uh oh! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry but I just had to. Tahdah! Chapter 2 is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, please review. They mean so much to me. I wanted to let you guys know that I have some ideas but I would really love to hear any of your suggestions! Feel free to PM them to me. Also, if you haven't read **_**Titanic: Anne Hockley's Journey **_**already, please do! It will help fill some holes this may have. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! The next chapter should be posted soon. So…until then! –C.M. Singer :-)**


	3. This Is Goodbye

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the late update! School has been eating me alive (no joke). But the good news is I am back! I have not abandoned this story and I hope to update more often soon enough. My thanks goes out to all of my readers who reviewed! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Afterwards, please leave me a review. They seriously help me become a better writer and make my day a whole lot brighter. Please excuse any grammar errors. Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! Well enough about me. Introducing….Chapter Three!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything else besides Anne, I'd have a bunch of Academy Awards on my shelf . :-)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing fan…ACGamer! Thank you for your review(s) and support. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :-) **

Chapter 3

The sound of the waves splashing against the Carpathia could not hinder the screams of my heart. In silence, I watched Cal and the other shadow drag Jack's limp frame inside. Blood streamed down his face. His pleas for help were silenced. His lips could only voice a pitiful moan.

I knew I had to save Jack, but I froze, my fears engulfed me. The last time I had chased after Cal, he had nearly killed me. Now, I was hidden. I was safe. But Jack was not.

I started to debate whether I should go to Tommy for assistance. However, I sadly realized I would risk losing everything we had fought to keep secret. No, I had to do this on my own. This was my only chance, Jack's only chance. With Cal's temper, I knew he would unleash his anger and brutality with full force upon Jack. With his injuries, Jack could be severely injured or worse…die.

One step. Another step. I found myself forcing my weak legs to shuffle their way inside. I was about to face my greatest challenge. Perhaps, a challenge that was even greater than the Titanic itself.

_"I'm scared Tommy, so scared of him and what he might do to us."_

_"I'm not." _

_"Why? He nearly killed you."_

_"True, but I can't let someone like him rule my actions and control my thoughts for the rest of my life. You can't be afraid of him Anne."_

_"But…I am."_

No, I am not. Not anymore. Tommy was right. I will not let Cal win. He will not take Jack, Rose, Tommy or anyone else that I love away from me. He will not rule my actions or control my thoughts. He can't _control_ me, not anymore.

A reviving courage filled my heart, spurring me to follow Cal. I had to save Jack. I had to! There was nothing that would stop me.

Smeared drops of blood created a trail that led straight to Cal's room. I was appalled by Cal's poor attempt to hide his crime. But a fear started to plague me as I realized the drops of Jack's blood increased the closer I came to his room.

I hastily tried to contrive how to lie and say that Rose and Tommy were dead. In the past, everyone had called me a terrible liar. Oh how I prayed I could change in a hurry. If I failed, the dreams we had would never be. Cal would squash them like a bug.

The appalling sound of flesh meeting flesh rumbled through my ears. My ear leaned closer to the door, desperate to hear the muffled voices.

"Where is she?" _Cal_

"At the bottom of the ocean, thanks to you." _Jack_

"Liar!" I felt the pain of Cal's hand slapping Jack's face. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away and never hear his voice again. _No! I have to! _For Jack and for those who died in this disaster, I had to try.

"You killed her Cal. You _killed _her. Rose is never coming back. If she was alive, I know she'd never come back to a pig like you." Something slammed against the wall. Jack let out a piercing scream that was muffled by Cal.

"You scream like that again and I _will_ kill you." I was angry…no…fuming. I clenched my hands into fists and slammed them against the door.

"Everything is fine." I heard Cal call out. What a liar. "We just saw a rat. We're alright."

"Caledon James Hockley! You open this door and don't you dare lie to me!" I heard rumbling footsteps near the door. There was no going back. _No going back._

Horror filled Cal's features. "Anne?! What on earth? Where have y…"

"Let him go Cal."

"Who?" I used my fist to punch Cal hard in the stomach as I pushed past him, pointing at Jack.

"That's who." I quietly sauntered over to Jack who weakly moaned. Bruises already appeared on his darling face. Blood trickled down from his nose and mouth. Jack looked ghostly _unrecognizable_.

"Anne…You…You should not have come."

"The rat's right Anne. It will only be hours before I shall have both of the dear things I was missing returned to me." Things? Cal didn't even seeas a human anymore.

"Rose is dead Cal."

"I don't believe that. I'm surprised that you are even here. How did you manage to survive? I supposed you finally left your little friend to save yourself? How selfish." My anger was boiling.

"I'm selfish?! You made me leave him! You _killed_ him. But you don't even mind the blood that stains your hands. You're a coward."

"I would be careful with your words Anne. I still have the gun."

"How did the water feel Cal?" I asked sarcastically, not trying to hide the venom in my words. "Did it feel as cold as your heart? Or did you even feel it?"

"No, for your information, I found a seat in a lifeboat."

"Of course you did." I sighed with disgust. "Who did you bribe Cal? What made you feel so important that you couldn't give your seat up to a child or woman? Did I mention there were still plenty aboard when the ship sank?" Cal didn't answer me. I knew I had angered him with my words. What a coward.

"I tell you what, I'll let Dawson go, if you will tell me where Rose is."

"I told you…she's dead."

"Don't try my patience Anne.

"It's the truth Cal. Rose Dewitt Bukater died on the Titanic." Cal walked over to the side table and began loading his gun.

"Really? Tell me Anne, how?" I shivered for a moment.

"How do you think? She froze and drowned, just like the rest of them." Cal still was not convinced.

"How did you find Dawson?"

"We were reunited here on the ship, yesterday. We've been by each other's side ever since." Jack looked at me with confusion, but nodded when Cal looked at him to see if it was true.

"Well, these circumstances put me in a predicament I was not planning on." I was shocked as I realized Cal was starting to believe me. He actually believed me! But my happiness was short-lived as Cal continued. "After all, you know that I am not allowed to inherit my father's business unless I have a bride. Rose was a jewel, may her soul rest in peace. But _you_ are a suitable replacement."

My face filled with horror as I realized what Cal desired. I was to be his bride.

"I'm going to offer you a deal. I'll let Dawson go on his merry way if you promise to become my fiancée and marry me within one month."

"No Anne…don't…"

"Silence!" Cal shouted as he kicked Jack in the stomach. This couldn't be happening. Was I actually considering the man I swore to loathe for all eternity to become my husband? What about Tommy? What about the life we had promised to share? Would that ever be? I could say no. But that would mean Jack would die sooner or later.

_Rose_. All I had to do was to tell where Rose was. This nightmare would be over. I could my fairytale with Tommy. But what about Jack and Rose? Did they not deserve a chance to find love? Based on her actions on the Titanic, I knew Rose would never survive if she went back into Cal's clutches. But maybe I could.

"You promise me you won't lay a finger on him?"

"You have my word, so long as Dawson promises to not come to try and rescue you. If he does, he will pay dearly."

"Anne, you can't …" Cal threatened Jack again.

"No stop!" I pleaded. "I…I will agree to your terms on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"I get to speak to Jack alone for a moment, complete privacy." I replied.

"Deal. Rollins, step out into the hallway with me." My heart collapsed. I couldn't believe I had just sold my soul to the devil. The door shut, sealing my fate. I looked at Jack, defeated.

"Jack…"

"Anne, why? Why did you do this?"

"Because I had to. I couldn't let you die." My voice had grown solemn as tears started line the brims of my brown eyes.

"I'll get you out. _We'll_ get you out of this mess. I promise."

"How?"

"I don't know. I don't know but I'll think of something."

"You can't Jack! You don't know Cal like I do."

"Wait, so…are you…giving up?" Was I? Had I accepted my fate? Was there really no escape? I sighed.

"No, I'm not giving up. I will never give up Jack. Cal will never be able to control _all_ of me." Jack realized that our time together was fleeting.

"This isn't goodbye, Anne." The tears started to fall.

"No Jack, this_ is_ goodbye." I lowered my voice so that if Cal was eavesdropping he couldn't hear me. "Promise me that you will tell Tommy that I love him. He has and always will be the love of my life."

"Don't make me promise that Anne." By now, Jack's eyes started to well up with tears too.

"You have to! Please! Promise me?" A tear trickled down his face. Jack shuddered before finally whispering,

"I promise." I found myself clinging to Jack, the last thing that I loved that I could hold.

"I will never forget you Jack. I'll never forget the lessons that you and Tommy have taught me. Say my goodbyes to my _friends_."

"Don't talk like that. You sound as though you are going to your execution."

I was.

"You take care of yourself." I exclaimed. Jack sadly smiled.

"You keep fighting." I nodded. I buried myself deeper into Jack's chest. It was then that the door opened and Cal came striding in. Without warning, Jack was knocked unconscious by the butt of Cal's pistol.

"Jack!" His cerulean eyes closed. It may as well have been the last time I would ever see something as beautiful as Jack's eyes.

"Rollins, drag him back to the Third Class area and dump him on a bench." The man next to him (who I assumed was Rollins) nodded and pried me from Jack's arms before he was taken away. The door shut. It was just me and the monster. The tears streaming down my face would not stop. But I didn't care. I just lost my_ freedom_.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Henry Rollins, a Carpathian passenger who is my new valet as of this morning." Cal replied.

"And what for the love of green grass made him want to do your dirty work?"

"What else?" Cal smirked. _Money._ That was always his answer to every problem.

Everything fell silent for the next few moments as Cal just stared at me.

"You are quite attractive. Perhaps I have underestimated your beauty." I looked at him with utter disgust.

"I am not your slave or your prize. I don't even want to be your fiancée." Cal chuckled menacingly.

"Yet, here you are. It's remarkable to think that all of this happened because you wanted save that lowly rat."

"That lowly rat is ten times better than the man you could ever hope to be!" I shouted.

"Anne, I am warning you. I am a very hungry man. However, I am choosing to respect your wishes, so long as you respect mine."

"And what would they be?" I sighed.

"First of all. You are to treat me with respect. You shall not address me as you have been doing so this evening. Secondly, you will honor and obey me like a good little wife. Yes, you may not be married to me yet, but you will be soon enough."

I hated the idea of being a good little wife.

"Now, here is what is going to happen. This cabin is yours. You are to be locked in here until we reach New York. Your meals will be brought to you. If you must leave this cabin for any reason, Rollins or myself must accompany you at all times. The more obedient you are the better off you will be."

_Oh Tommy where are you?_

"Is that understood?"

_Why did I ever leave you?_

"Anne?"

_Come find me beloved_

"Anne?!"

_Please_

"Understood."

"Very well, goodnight _sweetpea._"

I wanted to scream.

"Goodnight." Cal turned off the lights and locked the door behind me. I was alone with my tears, guilt, and shame. I knew the only chance I had of surviving in life was Tommy and his promise.

"_Anne….I want you to know that…you…you are safe in my arms. And I will never, ever, ever, let you go." _

This. Was. Hell.

**A/N: Oh I am mean and I know it. Don't worry boyos (as Tommy would say) I've got a plan. Trust me. I apologize that this chapter is shorter than others but I needed to end it here. I will seriously **_**try **_**to update soon. As always, please review and tell me what you think! They really make my day. Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! Well…until next time! –C.M. Singer :-)**


	4. Live Your Own Life

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope everyone's doing well. I know I received some constructive criticism on my last chapter. I'm not mad, I'm actually grateful. It is comments like those that make me a better writer. So for that, I thank you. I want to thank ACGamer and sarahmichellegellarfan1 for their continued support! It is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Afterwards, why not leave a review? They only take a moment of your time and really do make my day. Please excuse any grammar errors. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already. Well enough about me...Let's hear some encore for Chapter Four! :-) **

**Disclaimer: The only things I own from Titanic are Anne, some worn down pencils, a jewel that goes into a felt bag, a paperweight, and the movie on two old VHS tapes (nothing important except Anne).**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely fan sarahmichellegellarfan1! I really appreciate the support you have given both of my stories. It means a lot me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)**

Chapter 4

"_Tommy?" Darkness concealed his face._

"_Anne," His voice. His gentle, soft voice._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I've come to take you away from here."_

"_No! Tommy you have to leave. Cal…"_

"_I won't let Cal harm you. I promised you that. Now, let's go before..." A shot reverberated through my ears. Tommy slumped to the ground. My heart was ripped to shreds._

"_Tommy!" Life drained out of his veins. Blood stained the floor. A dark shadow stood behind Tommy's body._

"_I warned you Anne. Now you are paying the price." Cal._

"_Tommy, please wake up." Nothing._

"_If you think there is any hope of escape, you're wrong. There is no escape. You will never get away from me. I promise you that. You. Are. Mine…._

"Tommy!" I screamed, sounding inhumane. My head jolted around the room quickly. My hands touched the floor, assuring myself there was no blood. I only felt the lifeless cold it possessed.

I sobbed in relief. _It was only a dream. _Tommy was alive. He was breathing, momentarily healing my aching heart.

I hugged my body, desperate to control my trembling mass. Sweat poured down my face as my heart beat out of my chest. I fruitlessly tried to calm myself. More than anything, I wished Tommy's arms were holding me. I wished his lips were upon my tear-stained cheeks. But everything in the room felt like my insides, dark and lifeless.

I found my weak legs carrying me to the door. My fingertips clasped the handle and tried the only gate to my freedom. It was locked.

The only light that could be discerned in the room came from the port hole. My brown eyes squinted to see any stars. The gray clouds situated themselves atop of the murky waters. Only the blurred lights of the Carpathia could be seen from my view.

I didn't try to stop the tears that flowed down my face. I was in shambles. My life was gone. It seemed as good as dead. All of my hopes and all of my dreams had been dashed and ripped away from me and I could do nothing. I _chose _this. I did this to save my friends. But I was slowly dying inside.

A feverish chill swept over my body. I huddled under the blankets of the bed but they provided no solace. It felt worse than the freezing Atlantic.

I didn't bother to try going to sleep. I had tossed and turned for hours but couldn't fall into a peaceful slumber. When I did, my horrors became reality in my mind. Cal managed to smuggle himself into every nightmare and Tommy or Jack always suffered from his cruel, twisted games.

Salty tears fell to my lips as I reminisced on all that had happened to me over the past week. My life had changed in ways I could have never imagined. Tommy was right, I tried to go after Cal and I ended up destroying myself.

For hours, I quietly thought about all that had happened and my hopeless future. I wasn't ready to be married. I wasn't ready to return to the high society. I shuddered at the idea that I was to be married in _one_ month. More than ever, I felt alone. Would I ever be free? Free to love? Free to laugh? Free to just be me?

_Keep fighting. _I made that promise to Jack. I had to. I couldn't give up that easily. It gave me hope that one day things would get better. I would pull myself out of this, somehow.

Light slowly trickled into the room through the porthole, signaling sunrise was hastily approaching. I gazed across the waters to see the ginger sun peeking over its crest. Yesterday it had reminded me of new hope. Now, it only reminded me of the life I would never have.

* * *

Time passed slowly. I finally pushed open the porthole and felt the as though I had taken my first real breath all night. _Air. _Fresh, salty air rose through my nostrils giving me a slight feeling of reprieve.

Since returning to the peaceful oblivion was all but impossible, I decided freshen up for the day. I honestly didn't know why. After all, these four walls were to be my prison until we docked in New York. Somehow, I suppose I wanted to maintain my dignity. I didn't want Cal to see me suffer. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

I ran my fingers through my tousled locks, attempting to smooth them out. I fixed my hair into a formal bun before I washed my face in the washbasin. The freezing water revived feeling into my face. Slowly, the tear stains vanished from my skin.

I straightened the room up before hearing a knock on my door.

"Come in," I hollered. I expected it to be Cal. However, it didn't sounds like Cal's knocking, so I presumed that it was Rollins. But it was neither. Striding into the room was Ruth Dewitt Bukater, carrying a small tray of food.

"Hello Anne," She greeted. I solemnly smiled. I couldn't comprehend why out of all of the people in the world _she _had to be here.

Despite the disaster, it appeared as though she had managed to find some opulent clothing. Her auburn hair was pinned into a proper formal bun. The piles of makeup however could not manage to fully conceal the aging wrinkles.

Something had changed. Mrs. Ruth seemed to appear…sad. It was an emotion I had never seen before decorate her face.

"Hello," I replied, unsympathetically. Mrs. Ruth sat the tray of food onto the table and situated herself into a nearby chair. For the next few minutes, we both fell silent. I stood there, not even comprehending the idea of taking a seat next to her. Our faces grew cold. Our strong dislike for the other was prevalent. Mrs. Ruth finally shattered the silence.

"You might as well eat, Anne. It may be all you get for today."

"Why?"

"Well, if you don't treat me with the dignity and respect I deserve, Mr. Hockley says he will withhold your future meals." _Dignity? Respect? _I laughed. Her bitter loathsome of Jack on the Titanic warranted neither of those qualities.

Although I didn't want to eat anything Mrs. Ruth had brought, I was starving. I quietly ate the food before me. It all tasted like sawdust in my mouth. I couldn't savior a single bite.

"Anne, what happened to Rose?" Mrs. Ruth asked, breaking my thoughts. The gleam in her eyes made me forget for a brief moment that she was mean and cruel. Instead, a concerned mother stared across from me.

I felt torn. Should I tell the truth? Should I lie? I tried to think of what I would want for my mother if she were to learn of my death.

"She froze to death." I replied. I felt obligated to protect Rose. She needed to have a chance to live a life I could only dream about.

"That's what Mr. Hockley told me. But…Anne, I know I do not deserve to ask you of this. But please… if you know anything, just tell me."

"Rose Dewitt Bukater is gone." I answered. I continued to cover for Rose. "I'm sorry." I could see tears lining the brims of her eyes. Despite our differences, I felt sorry for Mrs. Ruth. She was a mother who believed her child was dead.

"Well, that is unfortunate. Isn't it?" Mrs. Ruth continued, struggling to keep her composure. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I am aware of your engagement to Mr. Hockley. I loved my daughter and I know she would be happy for you both."

_Happy? _I think that is the last thing Rose would have been. Nevertheless, I remained quiet and nodded politely. It was how I was raised and I began feeling resentment towards it.

"I wanted to offer you all of Rose's things for the wedding. Cal thought you might like that." _Of course he would._ "The Bridesmaids dresses, the flowers, even Rose's wedding dress."

"Her wedding dress?!" I exclaimed. The harsh reality of being married started to creep into my bones. I didn't particularly care for Rose's wedding dress. The neck was too high and it appeared garish, a taste I disliked.

"Well Anne, I don't think you have a choice. After all, you are to be married within one month. If this is going to be the biggest and grandest wedding in the Philadelphia society, you must use everything Rose was to have."

"I appreciate the offer, but I must decline." A look of shock adorned Mrs. Ruth's face.

"Why that is preposterous! You love the lavender bridesmaid dresses. I insist you must take them."

"I must decline." I restated. I could see Mrs. Ruth's sadness had turned to anger. Fumes were coming out of her nostrils.

"I will not see these expensive wedding items go to waste! Now, Mr. Hockley demands that you take them and wear Rose's dress." A look of disgust painted my face.

"Why? Are you going to force me?! I appreciate the offer Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, really I do. But I cannot take your daughter's wedding items. They are hers and hers alone!" Mrs. Ruth slammed her fist onto the table making the cup of tea rattle and nearly knocking over the food.

"Enough! You are a selfish, spoiled, and ungrateful child! You should be grateful that Mr. Hockley has taken you back, after all of the wretched things you have done. You don't deserve any of this! You don't even deserve to call yourself a Hockley!"

"Well that's what I am!" I shouted. "You forget your place Mrs. Ruth. With your daughter's death, you have _nothing_. Your only heir was lost in the disaster. I may be miserable, but I am in a better place than you are. You can't _force _me to do anything."

"But Mr. Hockley can," She hissed. My eyes rolled.

"Nobody can. I can rip those dresses to shreds if I so choose." Horror flooded Mrs. Ruth's face.

"I've had enough of this." She rose from her seat and snatched the tray of food. Her heels clicked in synchronization as she stomped out of the room, fumes flying.

* * *

Silence filled the room for the next few hours. Only the sound of the Atlantic's waves beating against the Carpathia filled my ears. I wondered where Tommy, Jack, and Rose were. Maybe they were out enjoying the rare sunshine. Perhaps, Tommy was telling more stories to the children. Jack was probably having a smoke, even though it wasn't good for his lungs at the moment. Rose was likely to be helping to sew clothes out of the remaining blankets for survivors. Even yesterday, most passengers still wore the same clothing they had the night of the sinking.

Maybe they had forgotten about me. Perhaps, Tommy was angry at me. I know I had hurt him. I promised to return to him after finding Jack. Now, I never would. I prayed Tommy could find someone to love. I didn't want him to journey through life suffering because of me. I would rather be forgotten if Tommy could be happy.

No matter what happened to me, Tommy would always be my true love, my soul mate. Cal couldn't take that away from me. My love would always be for the poor Irishman.

I knew I had angered both Cal and Mrs. Ruth when my lunch never arrived. I didn't care if I starved. It would only put me out of my misery sooner. Cal was trying to tear me down, but it wasn't working.

In the late afternoon, I heard a knock on my door before the turning of a key. Rollins appeared in the doorway. In his hands, he held a pile of books.

"I suggested to Mr. Hockley that you might want something to pass the time." He explained. His appearance resembled Lovejoy's, the wearing of a top coat and a pocket watch in his pants. Although he didn't have numerous wrinkles, most of Rollins' facial features were a facsimile of Cal's former valet.

"Yes, I should like that. Thank you Rollins." He nodded before setting the books on the table.

"Miss Hockley?" I looked up in surprise.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for your circumstances. I wish there was something I could do." I sadly smiled.

"Don't we both?" He politely nodded. Maybe I would grow to like him better than Lovejoy. He sure seemed more open than Lovejoy was.

"Enjoy those books, Miss Hockley."

"Thank you Rollins," I replied. He bowed slightly before sauntering out of the room. My slight hopes of freedom faded when I heard the door being locked.

Bored, I quickly shuffled through the pile of books to see if any were noble works. I was disappointed when they books only centered on the economy or politics. Nevertheless, I read each book carefully, hoping to pass the time.

* * *

My eyes were peeled from the page of a novel regarding politics when a knock vibrated throughout my ears. The hard pounding made me realize it was Cal.

Darkness filled the night sky. I knew the hour was late. My stomach started to growl from the roaring hunger pains. I quickly discerned that it had been hours since food had entered my stomach.

I wasn't ready to face _him _again. He had plagued my dreams and most of my thoughts for the entire day. I was only a piece in his universe. I had to be strong, for Tommy, for Jack, for Rose, and for…myself.

"Come in," I shuddered, desperately trying to hide the fear in my voice. My heart began palpitating. I was prepared for whatever came.

The door flung open to reveal Cal. Disapproval decorated his face. It was evident he was angry with me.

"Hello, _sweetpea_." Cal greeted, mockingly.

"Evening, Cal." I replied.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater was quite displeased when she returned to me this morning." Cal stated, not trying to sugarcoat any of it.

"She was irritating me."

"Anne…when are you going to wake up and smell the roses? You're getting married to me in less than a month. Trying to prevent this marriage won't stop anything."

"You may be able to make me obey you, but I still have a voice."

"Then perhaps that voice should be tamed." My face filled with disgust.

"I want to go outside." Cal chuckled.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because it is stuffy in here. Would you like to be trapped in a _cage_?"

"That's enough Anne."

"No," Cal's eyes filled with repulse.

"No?"

"No. Stop trying to control me. Stop trying to live my life. Live your own life! You can't control me!" Cal's fist landed on my flesh.

"Enough!" He yelled. His hand was about to collide with my face when we heard voices. Cal shuffled his hands over my mouth.

"She's in there!" It sounded like…Rollins? Did he really mean what he said? Was he actually doing something?

"Are you sure?" asked a voice that echoed like Mr. Abbott's.

"It's where she was last night." _Jack! _ It was actually Jack.

"Hurry!" It was a voice. _His _voice. He hadn't forgotten me.

_Tommy._

A hard fist pounded the door. Cal's fist landed near my temple. I screamed in pain.

"Quiet or I'll kill you."

"Mr. Hockley?" The voice continued knocking. "Mr. Hockley! Open this door this instant!" I wouldn't listen to Cal.

"Help me!" Cal slapped me. "I'm in here!" Blood fell from my mouth. "Tommy!"

"Anne!" Cal drew out his gun from his pocket.

"Quiet!"

"Tommy please!" Cal took the butt of his gun and slammed it against my temple. I screamed a terrifying cry before darkness encased me. Pain ran down my spine. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think. I had never felt like this. It was a pain no human should ever feel. Slowly, I started to fade out of consciousness.

The door flung open. I heard Cal shout, "You can't take her! She's my fiancée!"

"I should have you arrested for harassing this woman. She looks appalling, thanks to you."

"Leave her alone! I'll have my lawyer hear about th…" Cal screamed. I felt someone sweep up my frail mass. I felt so weak that my eyes couldn't open.

"Anne? Anne?! Can you hear me?" I felt Tommy's lips kiss my cheek. I pathetically moaned to assure him I knew he was there.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Somewhere you will never find her." Jack replied.

"You'll pay for this Dawson! You will pay for this!"

"If you're wise, you won't follow us." Someone told Cal, before he yelled one more time and then fell silent.

"Are you ready gentlemen?"

"Yes, let's go." My throbbing head rested against Tommy's shoulder. I felt Tommy sailing through the corridors. I was in my angel's arms. I was safe. I knew no harm would come. It was then that I lost all feeling in the world.

* * *

A dim candle provided the only light in the room when my eyes fluttered open. My head was throbbing. Touching myself, I knew there were several bruises painted across my face.

I found myself dressed in a clean nightgown. The remnants of blood had been washed away from my face. My brown curls loosely draped against my shoulders. I appeared to be back in the Abbotts' bedroom. Jack and Rose were nowhere to be seen. Tommy was resting his head against the bed, holding my hand.

Any sudden movements I made with my arm and Tommy would be sure to wake up. I breathe a sigh of relief. Tommy was within inches of me. He had kept his promise. He had rescued me.

His eyes drooped against the comforter. I could tell Tommy had hardly gotten any sleep since I last saw him. His breathing was labored. I don't know how we've both managed to survive these past couple of days.

For the next few minutes, I gazed at Tommy's angelic face. I knew he would always protect me. I couldn't imagine loving any other man. Tommy's hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Tommy? Are you awake?" Tommy sighed.

"I am now. Are you alright? You took a huge blow to the head."

"I'm feeling better." I replied. For the next few minutes, we both stared at each other in silence. The hurt I had caused Tommy was evident. I broke his heart. I now wondered whether those pieces could ever be put back together.

"Why Anne?" Tommy finally had the courage to ask. "Why did you do it?" I sighed, trying to figure out how to make him understand.

"I had to save Jack, Tommy. Cal would have killed him."

"You don't know that Anne. Jack's a fighter."

"Not when he's sick with walking pneumonia! You don't know Cal like I do Tommy. But now, I feel like I don't even understand Cal anymore."

"Nobody ever will." I gazed into his eyes.

"I did it to protect you, all of you. I couldn't let him destroy the people that I loved. I thought I could survive, like I've done for eighteen years." I sighed, fighting the tears that threatened to decant. "But I was wrong. After all you and Jack have taught me, I couldn't live like that anymore."

"You should have come for me. You should have gotten help."

"And have Cal be angered all the more that he failed to kill you? I thought I could do it on my own. You were right Tommy. I tried to stop Cal and I nearly succeeded in destroying myself." The tears started to rain.

"I've never been more scared in my life." My face turned to face his. "When I saw you like that on the ground I…I thought we had lost you." A tear managed to trickle down his face.

"How did you find me?"

"Jack told us what happened when he woke up. He remembered what happened but couldn't remember the room you were in. Mr. Abbott asked around but no one knew where Cal was staying. Those that did kept to themselves. However, a man who claimed to be Cal's new valet allegedly told us where you were. We followed him and quickly found you."

"Where are Jack and Rose?"

"Staying with the Abbotts in their other cabin, they left about an hour ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, we all pretty concerned about you. Rose was afraid you weren't going to come out of it." Silence rested in the room for the next few moments.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Nor I," Tommy smiled.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I've already forgiven you, Anne. You don't need to be afraid anymore. The forgiving is already done."

He then slowly leaned in closer to me. His hands gently cupped my face as his lips inched closer to mine. I placed my mouth over his. He was a dream. He felt so warm and inviting, making my senses swim. I felt safe, like I belonged with no other. This was where I belonged.

This. Was. Home.

**A/N: Wholla! Chapter Four is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. As always, please leave me a review. They really do help me become a better writer. I want to let you know that this story will soon be jumping. I won't be doing it on a day by day basis. Otherwise, it'd take 365 chapters to complete just a whole year! Haha, but I will make sure to cover important moments and events. Just be prepared. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story! It lets me know who is enjoying this story as much I am writing it. The next chapter should be posted soon. So until then! –C.M. Singer :-)**


End file.
